Anal beads
Anal beads are a sex toy consisting of several small balls attached together in series which are inserted through the anus into the rectum and then removed with varying speeds depending on the effect desired (most typically at orgasm to enhance climax). Those who use anal beads enjoy the pleasurable feeling they receive as the ball passes through the narrow sphincter of the anus. Design Anal beads are commonly made of silicone, plastic, rubber, latex, glass or metal and end with a ring or similar handle designed for pulling. http://www.love-shop.biz/anal-beads.html The purpose of this ring is to prevent the sex toy from becoming fully lodged in the rectum, as well as to facilitate its removal. Some anal beads are enhanced with vibration. Anal beads come in various sizes. Beginners often prefer the smaller varieties, while others enjoy the intensity of larger ones. The many nerve endings of the sphincter allow for sensations of arousal both during insertion and removal, and larger beads may create feelings of pressure while inside the rectum. Some user report that the cold from leaving the beads in the freezer for several hours creates a whole new sensation. Molded plastic anal beads, especially inexpensive ones, might have on them small, potentially sharp remnants from the manufacturing process. One may use a nail file or semi-coarse sand paper to remove this extraneous material, making the toy more comfortable and reducing the risk of injury to the rectum. Usage Anal beads are used by people of all genders and sexual orientations, and though can be considered "kinky," they are not considered a fetish. They are, however, incorporated in many fetishes that involve anal sex, ass worship, spanking, or anything involving the buttocks, anus, or anal area. The beads may also be used alone, for both men and women find them very stimulating. As with all anal sexual activity, the anal beads and the rectum should be well-lubricated with a sexual lubricant intended for such purposes. It is important to do this as the rectum is easily ripped, torn or injured. Anal sex toys should be well washed with warm soapy water and left to dry naturally after use. Alternatively they may be placed inside a condom, which is recommended if they are shared with a partner. Care must also be taken to count the beads after using them to ensure that all are removed from the anus. There have been instances of the string being broken by intense sphincter movements. If a bead gets stuck within the rectum and can not be pushed out naturally, surgical intervention may be necessary. Condom use might allow easy retrieval in this situation. Safety It is important to note that if the beads are threaded onto string, a porous material, they cannot be fully disinfected. So, they should not be shared between partners without using a physical barrier such as a latex or neoprene condom. Sharing anal toys that have not been sterilized could expose the users to various sexually transmitted disease. Tristan Taormino, in her book The Ultimate Guide to Anal Sex for Women, recommends a toy based on the anal bead concept that is made of one continuous piece of silicone. Insertion and removal from the anus is smoother (no knots or catching), while the toy still produces the bead-like sensation. Silicone can be sterilized by boiling in water for three minutes. Gallery Image:Analbeads.JPG|Semi-rigid plastic anal beads Image:Bolaschinas.jpg|Plastic balls Image:Funballs.JPG|Plastic balls Image:Balls.jpg|Metal balls Image:bead.svg|Anal beads being pulled from a woman's anus References *How to Use Anal Beads *Go Ask Alice: Anal Beads *Silverberg, Cory. About.com: Sexuality, "Anal Beads" Category:Anal eroticism Category:Sex toys Category:Masturbation be:Анальны ланцужок fr:Chapelet Thaï ru:Анальная цепочка sr:Аналне перле fi:Anaalihelmet